A Change for good?
by thesadone41
Summary: Chapter 1 Isobel gets a visitor that could change her life


February 1925

As Isobel walked into the sitting room, the room was flooded with warm sunlight as she neared the bay a difference a bit of light makes to the garden, she thought watching the little snowdrops dancing in the wind. The first sign of spring was on its way but then in a heartbeat the sunlight was gone only to be replaced by a dullness, an emptiness,a loneliness that matched her mood since that night when she allowed happiness to walk out the door. How could she and why did she have these questions running through her mind like a record playing the same track over and over again and each time becoming more loved him,she didn't know how much until he had walked tried not to.

She sighed and went to sit on the settee where she picked up the morning newspaper from a small round side table inlayed with rosewood. She got as far has reading the headline when the maid knocked and walk through the sitting room door however before the maid had chance to say anything,the Dowager Countess had entered the room and sarcastically Isobel said" why do come in". "Thank you I will" said the Dowager Countess with the same dry wit Isobel knew so came in sitting in the chair opposite and they sat in silence for what seem like an age and for once the Dowager Countess didn't quite know to say. Not knowing whether she had or hadn't missed anything ,her mind was all over the said" I do hope we hadn't arranged to meet and I'd forgotten and the Dowager Countess replied with"No we hadn't but I've been up to the house and I heard some news". "Is it George"said Isobel with her heart in her replied " I think the King is fine and well".Rolling her eyes at Violet, Isobel said "No my grand.."then she stop mid sentence as she wasn't in the mood to do ten rounds with her cousin. Violet carried on talk but Isobel wasn't listening,her mind was wondering ,as it often did these days .

Something jolted Isobel back like a lightning bolt earthing its self,"What did you say".Not knowing if she heard right,Violet repeated what she said "It's Lord Merton ,he's been shot".In the split second on hearing that Isobel got up and ran out the sitting room towards the front door nearly knocking the maid of her feet."Mrs Crawley are you al..".

The Dowager countess's driver was leaning against the car with his green hat tossed on the Fords he carefully put the tobacco in his roll up,he placed the white tiny paper to his lips to seal the small cigarette but when he saw Isobel coming toward the car he quickly put the cigarette along with the papers in the well used tobacco tin, managing to put the tin in his pocket and straighten his uniform. He was fastening the top two gold buttons of his jacket when Isobel spoke to him. "Could you take me to Cavenham Park".Isobel got in the car not waiting for the driver to open the door.

The energy rush which brought her to this point was wearing off and she had time to the Dowager was playing a sick joke on her, she liked messing around in people was sure she would find Lord Merton sitting in his study reading today's newspaper. Should they turn back, it was too late as they had arrived at Cavenham Park. The driver got out the car slowly walked up the stairs to ring the door bell then went back to the car to open the door for a hesitant Mrs Crawley. As she made her mind up to get out of the car, the large door to the house opened and two men were coming out and stayed talking on the top of the men was Lord Merton's butler and from the Gladstone bag the other man was carrying,Isobel knew he was a doctor. The doctor and butler were still in deep conversation as Isobel walked past them into the Hall and onto his to find Dickie sat in his high back leather brown chair as she turned the door handle and opened the door ,she heard the butler saying "Mrs Crawley! his Lordship isn't receiving.."Although the butler was still talking Isobel didn't hear a word. Dickie wasn't there! the blood drained away from her face, panic boiled up in side her and she felt couldn't breathe, nothing made any sense, the realisation of her losing him hit her like a train." Mrs Crawley you can't be in here, Mrs Crawley please!"said the butler getting more infuriated with the situation by the second. Isobel began to walk up the staircase, not quite knowing what she was doing all she wanted was to see him again when the butler said "Mrs Crawley!I must insist you stop" and he tried to get in front of her to stop her going were both on the first small landing and Cooper;the butler;was just about to manhandle Isobel back down the stairs when their was a loud cough,followed by the doctor saying,"Maybe Mrs Crawley would a Brandy for the shock and I mean the good stuff. He always thought Cooper was a decent kind of fellow and this behaviour was very uncharacteristic ,however against his better judgement,Cooper did what the doctor the butler walked out he was muttering rather loudly" Master Grey wouldn't stand for this...he wouldn't...he wouldn't stand for this. I've got a good mind to ring him...he wouldn't stand..."

The doctor went up the stairs to bring Isobel back down. "It is Mrs Crawley isn't it" Isobel in a daze said nothing, The doctor took her arm leading Isobel back down the stairs where she sat on a high backed dark wooden chair in the hallway, then he went to get a similar chair from the opposite side of the room and placed it next to Isobel.

Cooper then returned with the tiniest amount of brandy that covered the bottom of the glass whereby he handed it to the doctor with a grin on this face ,turned and walked away,much to the annoyance to the doctor.

" I can only apologise for Cooper's behavior." the doctor said handing the drink to Isobel but she didn't take it, she just stared at the oak staircase not daring to speak in fear of all her compacted pain which she buried deep inside,would pour out and would never stop after losing everyone she loved!


End file.
